


Song of the City: the Darbel fragment [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Victorsverse, Written By The Victors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: A reading and chanting of Kass' "Song of the City: the Darbel fragment ", which belongs in the greater Victorsverse of Speranza's "Written by the Victors"
Kudos: 2





	Song of the City: the Darbel fragment [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Song of the City: the Darbel fragment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065) by [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass). 
  * Inspired by [Written by the Victors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 

> 2007, Speranza posted "Written by the Victors", and SGA fandom got into an enthusiastic frenzy of fanworks inspired by that story. Kass' "Song of the City: the Darbel fragment" was such a work and I happily joined in, recording my very second podfic - this time reading _and_ chant! (The audio quality is unfortunately not great, I was still abolutely not prepared mic wise. *coughs*)
> 
> Please absolutely check out Kass' work, there is a whole awesome commentary to the poetry that I did not record.  
(Also, if you haven't read "Written by the Victors", absolutely check that out as well, it is wonderful!)

**Length:** 2:15 min  
**Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/SGA/Song%20of%20the%20City%20chant%2Bspeech.mp3) (3.09 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".

Thank you to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
